


Campfire Songs

by 12TimeTraveler



Series: Campfire Stories (RDR2 works) [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Other, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: All my HC's and other works that don't fit into Campfire Stories.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Series: Campfire Stories (RDR2 works) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Get Some Rest (Arthur/Reader cockwarming HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsarthurmorgan7 asked:
> 
> Love your stuff. Cockwarming with Arthur and female reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On election night I was going crazy so I asked my Tumblr followers to send me some Headcanon requests.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

~ at first Arthur doesn’t quite understand it.

~ be inside you but not move?! How????

~ but one night, after he’d been up for something like 4 days straight, you decided to see if it might help.

~ you dragged Arthur to your shared tent, chased by jabs by the others in camp. You were used to the teasing by now. It was mostly directed at Arthur anyway.

~ you practically tossed him onto your shared bed, a pile of bear and bison pelts on a pallet (cots weren’t quite big enough for two) and closed the canvas of your tent

~ he gave you a lopsided grin, one he always gave you when he thought you were horny.

~ he was ready to oblige, even as tired as he was. But you had different plans.

~ You stripped him of his clothes, until he was only wearing his union suit.

~ undid all his buttons, all the way down.

~ he was already half-hard. It only took a few strokes to get him ready.

~ you stripped down to your night shirt/chemise and straddled him.

~ peppered his stomach with kisses as you reached between you and grabbed him.

~ even without any preparation on your part, your body welcomed him in, only a slight burn causing you even the slightest discomfort.

~ once you were seated fully on him, hips to hips, you sighed and stretched out over his body.

~ Arthur tried to roll his hips, but you pushed against him, pinning them down to the ground.

~ “Darlin’?”

~ you hushed him gently, fingers beginning to play with his hair. It was his little secret, he loved when you played with his hair

~ fingers gently playing with the little curls at the nape of his neck.

~ combing out any leaves or twigs.

~ just carding through his feathery locks

~ you watched with satisfaction as the tension seemed to leave his body, and his eyes began to droop.

~ “Sweetheart. Keep this up and I’m gonna drift off.” He warns you sleepily.

~ “good” you say, much to his surprise.

~ “you do so much for this gang. For me.” You coo. “You need to just relax and take a break. Go to sleep. I’ve got you, safe and warm with me.”

~ he looks confused, but touched at the gesture.

~ He presses his lips against yours, a silent thank you.

~ he grabs the blanket and drapes it over you both as you snuggle in against him.

~ he’s out like a light in moments.

~ you sleep the whole night like this, on top of him, body wrapped over him as much as possible. A blanket and a shield all at once.

~ needless to say, Arthur’s now a big fan of cockwarming

~ many nights you fall asleep with him inside of you. Sometimes after sex, sometimes just because it’s relaxing.

~ you haven’t quite convinced him to try a more public cockwarming session.

~ he went beet red when you even brought up the idea of him inside of you as you sat around the fire.

~ he wasn’t totally opposed to the idea, just embarrassed

~ besides that’s such an intimate, private thing between the two of you, he doesn’t want to ruin it by potential being discovered.

~ maybe some day. But for now it’s just for the two of you as you drift off to sleep.


	2. Sit Still! (Sean/Reader cockwarming HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aahhhaaa asked:
> 
> I was wondering if I could request some cock warming headcanons with Sean x F! Reader? 👉👈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually sitting in my asks for a quick minute, but I finished it on election night while looking for distractions.
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

~ Sean has a love/hate relationship with cockwarming.

~ on the one hand, anything that gets him inside of you is a-okay in his book

~ but he has a really hard time holding still.

~ once he’s inside, he just wants to hump you like crazy.

~ when you tell him “no! Sit still” he whines like a little kid.

~ normally Sean takes the reins in love-making, but cockwarming is the one time you get to be in charge.

~ it’s sort of your way of testing his obedience.

~ the two of you will sit in your tent, curtains drawn, with you on his lap reading to him while he’s inside of you.

~ “Darlin’, I don’t care about two lovers in fair Verona. The only story I care about is ours.” He whines.

~ you shush him gently and continue reading.

~Any time he sits still for more than a page, you reward him with a little squeeze.

~ you always tell him if he can be patient and sit through your story, you’ll do that thing he likes.

~ he has never once made it to the end of your book.

~ he does enjoy cockwarming post-sex.

~ falling asleep inside of you as he softens.

~ as long as he’s inside you.


	3. Obvious (Charles/Reader with an obvious crush HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchist-lolita asked:
> 
> Charles headcanons for reader who has obvious crush on him!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another distraction from election night. Thank you!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

~ For a man who is usually so perceptive, Charles is actually kind of oblivious at first.

~ The rest of the gang knows long before he does.

~ you make it so obvious

~ bring him coffee when he’s on guard duty

~ save him a bowl of stew if he can’t get to it while it’s fresh (it’s more palatable fresh. If it cooks too long it gets disgusting)

~ every day the rest of the gang thinks he’s going to realize.

~ Hosea begins to subtly prod him, to see if he’s realized what’s happening and isn’t interested, or if he’s genuinely oblivious.

~ it becomes clear he’s just oblivious

~ eventually Javier and Arthur pull him aside.

~ they take him out on a “job”

~ really they’re just there so they can be blunt with him.

~ he’s genuinely surprised.

~ but he can’t suppress the grin that spreads over his face.

~ he’s always been sweet on you. Just didn’t think you’d ever be interested.

~ that night he finds you sitting away from the others in camp.

~ you’ve stolen his blue shirt and are patching up the holes in the sleeve with care.

~ his heart feels ready to explode when he sees that.

~ “Didn’t realize you were such a little thief” he teases.

~ “Didn’t realize you enjoyed walking around looking like a vagabond.” You shot back. “Why didn’t you bring this to me to fix?”

~ “I didn’t want to add to your workload.”

~ he sits down next to you, shoulder to shoulder. He’s so warm. It takes everything in you not to lean against him.

~ he examines your handy work

~ “Flawless.” He comments “you’d never know.”

~ you don’t really know what to say to that. You just hand him back his shirt.

~ “So apparently I’ve been a blind fool.” He says, folding up his shirt.

~ “The holes weren’t that big.” You chuckle. He laughs.

~ “no. I mean about you.” He corrects you. “How you’re sweet on me, but I’ve been too dense to notice.”

~ you freeze. Partly mortified, partly hopeful.

~ “is it true?” Charles asks gently, no judgement in his voice.

~ you nod

~ “well then I need to get my head examined. If someone as beautiful as you has been trying to get my attention and I haven’t noticed, something must be wrong.”

~ you stop breathing, afraid this might just be another dream

~ Charles reaches into his satchel and pulls out a single flower.

~ you favorite flower.

~ it’s a little crumpled from being in his satchel, but you could cry at the sweet gesture.

~ “Charles” you whimper as you gently take the flower, holding it close.

~ feeling emboldened, you sit up and kiss his cheek.

~ “you missed.” He said, grinning. You didn’t understand until he leaned in.

~ you felt ready to melt when his lips met yours.

~ fortunately Charles was ready to catch you if you did.


	4. Innocent (Charles/Reader with reader being slightly younger HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howboutwedont asked:
> 
> Oh damn, uh, can we get some Charles HCs with a reader who’s a little younger than him? PS, everything will be alright!!💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS if I didn't make it clear, READER IS OVER 18 she's just younger than Charles.
> 
> Another distraction prompt
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

~ Charles is a little hesitant around you.

~ you’re so young and innocent-seeming.

~ why would you be interested in him?

~ (sir you’re only in your mid 20s relax)

~ but every time he sees you his heart seems to stop.

~ you sashay by, going about your day, and he can’t even look away.

~ he has to take many long walks down to the river to cool himself off.

~ Javier always has a comment about “trying to keep yourself clean, amigo?”

~ but he’s seen Charles staring at you.

~ worse that that, Javier once heard Charles mutter your name in his sleep.

~ Charles won’t let himself act on it though.

~ a decision made challenging by the fact that any time you get tipsy, you’re all over him.

~ sitting on his lap, giggling at Sean’s stories and singing along to Javier’s songs

~ Charles can hardly breathe he’s so nervous.

~ for all his thoughts of “protecting your youthful innocence from him” he can’t ever shake the thought of you.

~ one day he brings a rabbit back to camp and you skin it so perfectly he nearly caves right there.

~ but he doesn’t submit to his feelings until he works a job with you.

~ all thoughts of youthful innocence are gone the moment the firefight begins, and you take out more enemies than he does.

~ you are dangerous with a weapon.

~ he’s in awe as he watches you.

~ once the fighting is over, he stands up, strides over to you.

~ presses you against the wagon you were robbing and kisses you fervently

~ you kiss him back, because you’ve been pining over him just as long.


	5. Silent Intimacy (Charles/reader cockwarming hcs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Could I have some Charles cockwarming headcanons? 👉👈
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

~Okay Charles LOVES cockwarming.

~Charles absolutely adores quiet intimacy, so this is right up his alley.

~There isn’t exactly a time you can pinpoint where you discovered he loved it.

~Usually after love making he just would fall asleep while still inside of you.

~That just sort of became your default for post-sex snuggling was him falling asleep inside of you.

~Then one day after Charles came back from a rough job and had trouble falling asleep, you discovered it wasn’t just post-sex that he liked it.

~He was tossing and turning the first half of the night. Couldn’t sleep at all.

~Finally, about 1am, half asleep, you lifted your skirt and climbed on top of him and slipped him inside.

~You figured, it always helped him fall asleep after sex. Maybe it would help now.

~Within 5 minutes he was out like a light, arms wrapped tightly around you, snoring softly in your ear.

~That’s when it became more than just a post-sex ritual. Nearly every night he fell asleep inside of you, whether you were laying on top of him, or he was spooning you.

~It was a good thing he’d gotten you a real tent the moment you became a couple, knowing the two of you would need privacy.

~To him, being inside of you is sacred, so he’d never want to do any sort of public cockwarming.

~The idea of anyone seeing you both so intimate and vulnerable bothers him. That’s special, for you and him alone.

~One morning John barged into your tent looking for Charles and found you both snuggled up, asleep, with Charles inside of you.

~He’d ducked out quickly, apologizing profusely, but Charles was furious

~He dragged John out of camp a couple hours later, and had some harsh words with him.

~You weren’t sure what he said, but no one ever barged into your tent again. Unless the tarp was pinned back and open, no one ever disturbed either of you in your tent.

~Some days, once you’d finish your other chores for the day, you’ll take your sewing to your tent.

~Charles always joins you a few minutes later.

~After placing soft kisses to your neck, he’ll sit beside you and undo the front of his pants.

~He’ll lift you into his arms like you weigh nothing and bring you to sit in his lap, your back to his chest.

~You lower yourself down on him and spend the rest of the day doing your chores with him inside of you.

~He’ll play with your hair, kiss your neck.

~Sometimes he’ll even work on his own tasks, crafting arrows or cleaning guns.

~You always get your chores done, so Mrs. Grimshaw doesn’t mind you doing your chores in your tent, even if she’s suspicious about what goes on.

~But really all either of you are doing is sitting in your tent. Charles holding you in his arms while you hold him inside of you.


	6. Pets (Hcs on the gangs pets) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just backing this up from my tumblr. I did some asks a while back when I had to take my dog to the vet and I was concerned she wouldn't make it and so I asked for distractions (pupper is fine, btw)

Arthur: Arthur would have a dog. Some big mutt. I could even see him having an Irish Wolfhound mutt or some other absolutely GIANT dog. She's a big sweet girl.

Charles: Charles also has a dog, a big fluffy husky (that may or may not actually be half wolf). Very loyal boy. Best friends with Arthur's dog.

John: I think John is more of a cat person. He really prefers the way they don't constantly need or demand attention, but will let you know when they want you to pet them. They're pretty clear on their signals. I could also see him having an adorable little hamster or guinea pig.

Javier: Javier has a parrot I think. He teaches it songs, and it sings all day long. (It also knows swear words and teaches Jack his first curse)

Dutch: Dutch has a really fancy angora rabbit. One with really long fur that has to be brushed every damn day. Just so much damn fur.

Hosea: Hosea probably has a little ferret that just perches on his shoulder all day. It's also very good at slipping things out of people's pockets without them noticing.

Lenny: Lenny has a little snake. Like a corn snake or a hognose or something smaller. It looks to just wrap around his arm while he reads or does guard duty.

Susan: cat. Susan has a big Maine Coon cat. It'll be nice if you deserve it. If you're really good, it'll come and sit on your lap and demand pets.

Karen: I think Karen has a little Shetland Pony that follows her around. It's short and sassy, and isn't afraid to show people it's displeasure, but it's sweet as sugar towards Karen and makes sure she doesn't get hurt when she's drunk.

Mary Beth: Mary Beth has a rabbit. Nothing fancy like Dutch. Just a little lop-eared cutie. It's snuggly and like to say hi to everyone.

Bill: Bill has an old Blood hound that is "retired" so he just lounges around all day.

Tilly: Tilly has a little mouse that just sits on her shoulder. Doesn't do much, just perches there and watches everyone.

Molly: Molly has a little parakeet that sits nearby and grooms itself while she does her make up.

Pearson: Pearson has a sweet little pot-bellied pig that cleans up scraps and loves everyone.

Micah: most animals don't like Micah but there's this one raven that follows him around. He doesn't even really want the Raven but it never leaves his side.

Jack: Cain

Abigail: she's got a stray cat that wanders into camp sometimes. Doesn't stick around but she loves the little one-eyed cat all the same. It always finds her, no matter where she moves to.

Sean: Sean has this little turtle that he found one day on it's back. He set it up right, but ended up bringing it back to camp. He sometimes ties a balloon on its back so that it doesn't get lost.

Swanson: swanson has this mangy, paranoid little tom cat with like... Half it's fur missing. It doesn't really like anyone, but it's nice enough.

Strauss: Strauss has a little rat that sits on his desk and helps him do his numbers. No one believes it actually helps him, but he insists that rats are very smart.

Sadie: Sadie has this little squirrel that rides around in her pocket and yells at people.


	7. Small but Feisty (Hcs on Charles with a smol S/O) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another distraction.
> 
> anarchist-lolita asked:  
> Imagine Charles having a S/O that's way shorter than him but will not hesitate to fuckin SQUARE UP, even going so far as to antagonize other big fucks who insult Charles

~ when you first met Charles, he treated you like you were fragile.

~ aside from Jack, you're the shortest in the gang

~ he went into protect mode very quickly, before you were even a thing

~ not to say that he treated you as incapable or and invalid.

~ he just couldn't shake the thought of Arthur or someone tripping one day and squishing you.

~ this all changed the day you stood up to Micah.

~ Charles was busy chopping wood, and Micah was lounging around nearby, making sarcastic remarks to Charles.

~ Charles suggested that Micah get up and do some work.

~ "oh, I'm no good at manual labor like that. I'm not built for it like you are."

~ before Charles could respond, you had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and kicked out the legs of Micah's chair, sending him sprawling into the mud.

~ Micah sputtered out an insult at you, but you were having NONE OF IT.

~ the two of you ended up tussling in the mud, a blur of fists and insults.

~ Charles had to pull you off of Micah while Bill and Arthur stepped between you to stop Micah from trying anything.

~Charles escorted you to the river to clean up, and once you'd washed the mud off your face he started working on cleaning any scratches or other battle wounds you'd earned.

~ you were ranting and raving the entire time, calling Micah names that even shocked Charles, who thought he's heard all the insults out there.

~ the whole time he was patching your wounds, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful you looked, all muddy and fierce. All in the name of his honor.

~ after this incident, he began spending more time with you. When you weren't fired up, you were actually very pleasant company, perfectly content to do your chores quietly alongside him.

~ you two were officially sweethearts pretty quickly.

~ Micah, still bitter, remarked that maybe a good fuck would calm you down some and remind you of a woman's place.

~ you and Charles gifted him with matching black eyes.

~ now that he knew you weren't so fragile, Charles was less concerned about your safety in day-to-day life.

~ instead he was more concerned that you'd pick a fight you couldn't win.

~ of course he wasn't going to stop you from standing up for yourself, or for others. That's one of the things he loved most about you

~ but any time he saw you squaring up, he'd stay nearby, ready to step in if you bit off more than you could chew.

~ there were many times that he'd hear commotion across camp and see a pair of idiots tussling in the dirt only to realize one of them was his idiot.

~ he would carefully pry you off of whatever asshole you were giving a righteous beating to, and hold you in his arms carefully like you weighed nothing, carefully removing you from the situation.

~ just like he did the first time, he'll always help clean you up and let you rant about whatever had just happened

~ once you were done raving, he'd lean forward and give you a kiss.

~ "my little warrior queen."


	8. Youth (Hcs Hosea reacting to younger reader with a crush on him.) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchist-lolita asked:  
> Distraction headcannons on the way my love! HCS for how the gang deals with an Autistic Reader? HCS for what type of pet the gang would have? HCS for Hosea finding out a much younger reader fancies him! I understand exactly what your going through, it's not an easy thing and I'm here for you BIG LOVES ❤❤❤❤❤

For the third request.

~ Hosea is shocked.

~ You're so youthful and beautiful and kind.

~ why are you wasting your time flirting with him

~ part of him thinks it's some elaborate con (which would only make him love you more.)

~ slowly he starts accepting that maybe you're being genuine.

~ but now he's faced with a new problem.

~ how could be ever love someone as much as his Bessie?

~ he could never give his heart to you fully.

~ you deserve better.

~ he tries to tell you as much.

~ tells you that though hes sweet on you, he can't give you his whole heart.

~ you tell him you think his heart is big enough that even getting a small part of it would be enough for you.

~ he reminds you that he won't be here much longer.

~ you say all the more reason to see what happens.

~ carpe diem, after all, is a poem about how life is short so love like crazy

~ being fully out-logiced and turned on by your knowledge of Latin poetry, he agrees to see what happens.

~ he keeps it to himself, but hes completely flattered by the fact that a young thing like you might be sweet on him.


	9. Take the Reins (Dutch/Reader Cockwarming hcs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel101 requested some Dutch Cockwarming hcs and... Well I had some time to kill whole waiting for roadside assistance so he we are.

~ Dutch finds a very strange peace in it.  
~ When he's inside you, he doesn't have to be Dutch Van Der Linde, leader of the infamous gang and man with a plan.  
~ he can just be a man  
~ nothing brings him greater peace than sitting on his cot with you in his lap, his cock inside of you while he reads.  
~ or while you just talk.  
~ you never bring up the future or what you're going to do about Pinkerton's or a job.  
~ no this time together is sacred  
~ it can not be ruined by the things that are currently causing either of you stress.  
~ instead you just hold each other  
~ maybe recite poetry  
~ talk about horses  
~ the weather  
~ something interesting you overheard in camp.  
~ just simple things to hear each other's voices while you hold Dutch in the most intimate way possible.  
~ sometimes when Dutch is having a bad day, he'll drag you to his tent and close the flaps with the intent on fucking you into the canvas  
~ but that's not what he needs, and you both know it.  
~ he needs someone to take the reins from him in some way, remove some weight from his shoulders  
~ so before he can do anything, you have him pinned to the cot  
~ or the floor. You're not picky.  
~ And you take him in and just sit  
~ you gotta put your weight into keeping him down cause he's gonna try to move.  
~ but he doesn't actually want sex. He needs you to take control  
~ but he's gonna squirm and fight it a little  
~ the man's dick wants one thing, while his heart needs another.  
~ so just pin him down  
~ read your book  
~ file your nails  
~ just do whatever.  
~ he'll fall asleep eventually  
~ no really. With the control being taken away from him, he'll relax and fall asleep so quickly.  
~ you just gotta let him stay inside of you until he wakes up.  
~ might be an hour. Might be all night. You're just gonna stay there.  
~ Hosea walked in on you once.  
~ fortunately your skirt covered everything  
~ you were just sitting there reading  
~ Dutch was snoring on the floor.  
~ Hosea was completely unfazed  
~ asked if he could bring you anything. An apple. Some bread.  
~ you accepted.  
~ a few minutes later he returned with a peach and a loaf of bread, and asked you to send Dutch his way once he was up for it.  
~ Dutch slept through the whole interaction.  
~ you have to wonder if Dutch's previous lovers had to do something similar, the way Hosea was completely unfazed.  
~ eventually you fell asleep on top of Dutch, and didn't wake up until the next morning when he was grinding his hips against your ass, ready for some love making.


	10. A Sacrament (Hosea/Reader cockwarming hcs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea/reader Cockwarming hcs
> 
> (I think I kept this mostly gender neutral. I'm trying to be more inclusive for my reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately wanted to write something. But I'm still dealing with a little bit of writers block. Basically I look at my WIP folder and none of the stories seem like something I wrote. I hate them. Not sure if it's just my Demons or if I'm trying to write like someone else or if I've put too much pressure on myself or... What. But I desperately wanted to write a little something. So here we are.

~ Hosea cannot get enough of cock warming.

~ he won't risk anything public. He's not as adventurous as the kids are.

~ Plus he knows a number of camp members (John and Arthur mostly) would be scarred for life if they caught him.

~ but any time the two of you are somewhere private. A hotel room. A cabin. By some miracle an enclosed tent.

~ he's got you on his lap the entire time.

~ reading his paper. Writing in his journal. Talking philosophy

~ all of it is done while inside of you.

~ "I wonder why men still go to church after they're married when they can partake of the best sacrament there is. Their wives must not feel as heavenly as you do, my dear."

~ ^ his favorite line to cheerfully say to you

~ sometimes he'll just be reading his book or his paper and you'll just sit there playing with his hair.

~ it really is incredibly soft.

~ Hosea never says anything about it, but you know he loves how you play with his hair while sitting on his cock.

~ sometimes it's just about the soft intimacy.

~ sometimes Hosea makes you sit on him when you're particularly worked up just to tease you.

~ you're not allowed to move until he's finished his daily paper. Or his book. Or whatever he's doing.

~ you just have to sit there patiently while he's inside you. No rolling your hips or anything.

~ it's actually become difficult to just sit in his lap and cuddle in camp, because both of you instantly want him inside of you, and he goes hard immediately.

~ yeah an embarrassing moment in front of Abigail, Bill, and Dutch quickly put a stop to you sitting in his lap in camp.

~ but that's okay, you find other ways to cuddle in camp.

~ as much as Hosea wants to fall asleep inside of you, often he can't.

~ his breathing problems require him to sleep primarily on his back, so spooning you can't last long. And you can't lay on top of him because, again, his lungs aren't the best.

~ but you've found a work around of sorts.

~ one night as you were drifting off, your hand slipped into his trousers and you held him in your hand.

~ just held him. No petting or teasing, just a soft hand around his member, keeping him warm

~ somehow you ended up holding him all night.

~ Hosea says it's the best sleep he's ever had.

~ he went out and bought ("well I say bought. Bartered may be a better term. Well I say bartered… the seller was quite happy to trade it after a few… persuasive words.") A giant quilt for the two of you.

~ seriously it's huge. Six feet by ten feet.

~ this way people don't know that you're holding his member while you sleep.

~ Dutch pulled you aside and said that since you've been sleeping next to Hosea, he's been more well rested.

~ you would never dare let on that you know why.


	11. The Subbiest Sub (Sean NSFW Hcs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could I ask for Sean nsfw headcanons? Anything you wanna share, go ahead!
> 
> I swear I wasn't ignoring you or anything I just got distracted every time I went to write this.

~ Sean is the subbiest sub to ever sub.

~ not that he'd ever admit it.

~ he talks big, probably brags about how you and he like playing with knots in the bed.

~ he makes it seem like he's the one tying you up.

~ He. Is. Not. (Knot hehe)

~ the boy is a sucker for being restrained in the most intricate ways.

~ he's also a total brat.

~ not on purpose. He's just too proud to admit you're in charge.

~ you kind of have to use reversed psychology on him to get him to admit he wants to be tied up.

~ but he loves every damn second of you domming him

~ calls you mistress in the bedroom.

~ also loves being pegged.

~ he wasn't so sure about it at first, but he was willing to try it.

~ was a trembling, whimpering mess th moment you were inside of him.

~ thanking you over and over and over and over and over.

~ he has literally no patience though so you have to have him restrained or else he'll jump the gun and jack himself off.

~ but oh man does he make the prettiest sounds when you're pegging him.

~ you let him talk big around the others in the gang.

~ the man's got one hell of an ego to nurse.

~ so you let him imply all he likes.

~ but when you've got him alone, you make sure he knows who's really in charge here.


	12. Cheater (Arthur, Bill, Charles, Hosea meet gn!readers cheating ex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bishopslosawife asked:
> 
> Charles, Arthur, Hosea, Bill, Dutch, Javier? finally meeting ex who cheated on the reader? Would that help be a distraction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this one on and off for a minute, just whenever I need to write something. It turned into little drabbles more than anything. 
> 
> The first section is sort of the start of the story, and then it breaks off with how each character would react as your S/O
> 
> This one only has Arthur, Charles, Bill and Hosea, but I'll probably do a part two with others in the gang. I just wanted to post what I have already. 
> 
> GENDER NEUTRAL READER.
> 
> Cw: cheating ex. Period-typical racism.

Your stomach dropped when you saw him. The man you never wanted to see again. The piece of shit who’d taken what you had and threw it in the dirt when a pretty face walked by. You did your best to bite your tongue as Dutch approached the man and shook his hand. 

The contact for this job was your ex lover, who had cheated on you like you were nothing. Just your luck. You had to work with him if you wanted to get the money. Dutch had explained to you all how important this contact was, and how everyone needed to have decorum and be on their best behavior. 

You weren’t sure he recognized you at first, the way his eyes passed over you like the others as he took in the crew Dutch had brought along. You weren’t sure if you should be offended or grateful. You tuned him and Dutch out as they went over pleasantries. You were just trying to keep your composure, and keep your head down. Then you heard him say your name. 

“It’s good to see you again,” He said, giving you a dashing smile. You froze, not saying anything. “You… look well.” He said. Dutch was looking between the two of you quizzically.

“Yeah,” you said, dumbly. “I… I am.” You finally managed. 

“I’m… guessing you two know each other?” Dutch said, raising an eyebrow at you. 

“He’s… I… we... “ you were still so caught off guard you couldn’t form sentences. 

“We were together, once.” Your ex explained. “Until they left me.” 

“Until you cheated, you mean,” You cut in, frowning. He was not going to make you the bad guy here, just because you’re the one who ended things officially. He ended it the moment he followed that woman to bed. “How is she by the way? Still everything you wanted?” you asked bitterly. 

Dutch shot you a look, and you stopped yourself from saying anything more. You couldn’t do the job without him. You’d have to be civil.

“I told you, she meant nothing. It was just a mistake. You’re the only person…” He trailed off, and you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You couldn’t suppress a small triumphant grin as you recognized the familiar presence of your lover at your side. You could only imagine the look he was giving your ex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Bill~~~

Everyone froze, holding their breath. Bill wasn’t exactly known for his even temper. What would he do? Would he shoot your ex? Challenge him to fight? You leaned back against Bill slightly, hoping your presence would calm him.

You heard a laugh rumble from Bill’s chest as he looked the man up and down. It started out as a chuckle, but grew to a full-belly laugh as he looked at the man. His arm wrapped around you, pulling you close as he laughed. You glanced up at your lover quizzically, then back at your ex. Your ex looked confused, and more than a little irritated at being laughed at. 

“And what do you find so funny?” He growled, scowling at Bill. 

“People like to call me the idiot,” Bill cackled, “But at least I was never dumb enough to hurt the most perfect person on earth.” He took in a deep breath, calming his laughter, letting out a few remaining ‘hoo’s and ‘ha’s. 

“Excuse me?” Your ex asked, barely containing his rage. 

“I mean, come on. They’re perfect,” Bill said, as if it were obvious, gesturing to you. “Their laugh, their smile. They can sling a gun better than half the men here, yourself included I’d reckon. They don’t take no shit from no-one.” He glanced down at you, blushing. “Yet they still put up with me fer some reason.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I figure that means you’re dumber than me for lettin’ yer eyes wander when you had the best in the world on your arm.” 

Dutch and your ex stared at Bill, mouths gaping. Your ex looked like a fish on land, mouth opening and closing, not sure how to respond. Dutch seemed mildly impressed at Bill’s poetic words, but also more than a little irritated for what it could mean for the job. Bill seemed suddenly aware that everyone’s eyes were on him, not just you and Dutch and your ex, but the rest of the Van der Linde gang behind him were staring at him in shock. 

“I… er…” Bill seemed to shrink a little under everyone’s gaze, though not enough that he’d surrender whatever stand-off he was having with your ex. 

Before his shyness got the better of him, you grabbed his face and pulled him down fiercely for a kiss. You may have been squishing his cheeks a little too tightly, but you weren’t letting him go, no matter what. He melted into the kiss as he always did, forgetting everything around but you. 

When you broke the kiss, Bill's face flushed red. He coughed slightly, boot scuffing the dirt as his arm wrapped around your shoulder and he pulled you tight against him. You grinned triumphantly at your ex as you snuggled up against your sweetheart, holding onto him while he pushed down his embarrassment. 

“So. We gonna do this job, or ‘re you too small to put this aside and get to business?” Bill huffed. 

~~~Arthur~~~

“So,” Arthur said, his voice eerily calm. “This him, then?” He asked. You glanced up at Arthur. He was staring your ex down, his face hard as stone. You nodded. 

“And, you are….?” Your ex asked, doing his best to seem unimpressed by Arthur’s demeanor, though you didn’t miss the way his hand twitched by his gun. He was scared. 

“This is Arthur,” Dutch cut in, trying to save the deal. “Don’t mind him. He’s very protective of those he cares about. Shall we... continue…” Dutch trailed off when he realized your ex wasn’t listening. He was watching as Arthur’s arm went from your shoulder to your waist, pulling you against him. You felt him press a quick kiss to the top of your head. 

“You… you traded me for this brute?” your ex scoffed. “I never thought you’d prefer brawn over brains,” 

“And I’m sure they never thought you’d be dumb enough to cheat on them. But here we are,” Arthur said dryly. 

“You made your bed,” You said. “Now you get to lie in it. I’m happier now than I ever was with you.” You wrapped one arm around Arthur’s waist, your other hand resting casually on your gun. 

“Well,” your ex huffed. “Seems you two are perfectly suited. I hope you don’t live to regret it. Violence begets violence. When he starts beating you, don’t come crying to me.” 

You let out a little growl and stepped forward, ready to fight, but Arthur held you back with a firm hand on your waist. 

“Now just a minute,” Dutch snapped, glaring your ex down. Your ex just gave him a bored look. 

“Shall we get on with the job?” He asked. Dutch glanced back at you. You shrugged. 

“He may as well be good for something.” you said simply. “It weren’t lovemaking. Maybe he can help earn some money.” You could practically see steam leaving your ex’s ears, but he was too proud to let you chase him off, so he and Dutch returned to business. 

Arthur leaned down and gave you a quick kiss, nuzzling his nose against your cheek for a moment before turning back to the business at hand

~~~Charles~~~

“Are you alright, my songbird?” Charles asked calmly, his hand slipping down your arm and interlocking with your own. 

“I’m fine,” You assured him, smiling up at him. 

“You and him?” You ex scoffed. 

“Yes. This is Charles.” you said, glancing over at him before turning back to look up at Charles. “You remember the man I told you about?” 

“The one who cheated on you? Yeah I remember,” Charles said, his voice dropping some as he stared the man down. But his demeanor was completely calm. Your ex scoffed. 

“Seems your standards have dropped.” He said. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” You growled. 

“I mean, what prospects do you have with this man of… questionable heritage,” He finally said. Your gun was drawn and pointed at your ex in an instant. Charles grabbed your hand and gently guided it down, so that you were aiming at the ground.

“I’d think very carefully about what you say,” Charles said, amusement in his voice. “They aren’t known for their even temper.” Charles let go of your hand and stepped toward your ex. He took one step back in fear before he forced himself to stop and stand face-to-face with your current lover. 

The two men stared each other down for a moment. Everything was quiet, the air was still, no one even dared breath. 

Charles threw a punch, landing it squarely on your ex’s face, sending him sprawling into the dirt. 

“That’s for breaking their heart,” Charles said, leaning down to stare at the man. “Though perhaps I should thank you. We’d have never met if you weren’t such a fool,” He said. Charles straightened up and walked back over to you, pulling you into a tight embrace and breathing in your scent to calm down. You hugged him tightly in thanks. 

“So,” Dutch said, as if nothing had happened. “Shall we get on with the job?” 

~~~Hosea~~~

“Is everything alright, my darling?” Hosea asked calmly, though you could sense the tension in his hand as it rested on your shoulder. You brought your hand up to rest over his, meeting Hosea’s gaze. 

“Just fine, my love,” You replied. Hosea leaned down and gave you a quick peck. “Just some trash from the past.” you said, turning back to look at you ex, eyebrow raised. 

“I’m trash?” Your ex laughed. “Which one of us is now with some decrepit old--” your ex cut off as both you and Hosea simultaneously drew your guns and raised them. 

“I’d think over your next words very carefully,” you warned. Hosea looked the man over and scoffed. 

"Hosea," Dutch said, a little surprised at the normally level-headed man's response. "Guns down." You lowered your gun slightly, but Hosea did not. 

Hosea stepped forward, gun still raised, staring your ex down. Your ex stood stock still, not even daring to move. Hosea lowered his gun, and grabbed your ex by his collar, lifting him up so they were eye-to-eye. 

"Listen here, you waste of space, and listen well." Hosea growled, "This decrepit old man is about to give you the most valuable piece of advice you have ever gotten. Are you paying attention?" He asked. Your ex nodded frantically. He'd clearly done the math. You didn't live to be Hosea's age in this kind of life unless you were the strongest. 

"If by some miracle you are ever graced with a partner even half as good as they are, they are to be treated with the utmost respect. Your eyes will never wander. You will never leave their side unless they send you off. You are a fool for ever looking anywhere but to them. 

"And maybe I should thank you for it, except I remember how they were when we found them. Half starved. Heart broken. They'd been beaten to a shell of a person by YOUR choices. No one deserves to be broken like that. 

"But then, because they are so strong, they pulled themselves out of it. Picked up the pieces and became whole once more. Stronger than before. And once they'd healed, they found it in their heart to give me a chance."

Hosea's head turned ever so slightly, glancing back at you out of the corner of his eye. You stepped forward so you were standing behind him.

"Every fiber of my being is telling me to snap your neck like a twig," Hosea continued. "But that's not my choice to make. What do you say my dear?" Hosea asked you. You paused, thinking over the offer. Just seeing the terrified look on his face was filling you with satisfaction. 

"Let him go," you finally said, and Hosea let go of your ex's collar instantly. "We need him for the money. He may as well be useful." You said, linking your arm through Hosea's and staring at your ex. He looked pathetic, perfect clothes wrinkled, staring at Hosea and you in fear. It was enough. 

"Well, carry on." Hosea said, gesturing for your ex and Dutch to continue their conversation.


End file.
